Smucker Up!
by Dark-Zhen-Angels
Summary: Sano has a bag of goodies. A new product called Smuckers Jelly that was just imported from America. Kenshin wants to try too, Kaoru has no clue what is going on. So she listens and gets the wroooong idea. R&R pweese.


Smucker Up!  
  
By Dark_Zhen_Angels   
  
**Summary** Sanosuke brings a bag over full of some unknown item, and he decides to show his little mystery to Kenshin...Alone. And what Kaoru and Megumi over hear the duo talking about worries them greatly. Could their relationships be at stake over...Jam?   
  
** Zhen Ji's Note** Hello people!!! Dark-Pyro-Angel and I have come together to create wonderful works of art!! I really need to stop watching Iron Chef...-_-...   
  
** Dark-Pyro-Angel's Note** I will be making sure that she uses correct grammar like her bad habit of writing two dialogues in one paragraph. That will go. She is ignorant. But she is SOOOO cute!! LOL! Wish me luck with dealing with her!   
  
The sky was unbelievably blue on this day. The sun was shining on the dojo and caused great heat to the Kenshin-Gumi. Kenshin was out in the front washing laundry, as usual, and Kaoru was fighting with Yahiko, as usual, and Sanosuke was free-loading, as usual. At that moment, he was currently wolfing down some sushi and tofu. Kenshin glanced over at his dark haired friend and delivered him a scornful glare. The rurouni sighed and went back to his scrubbing. He could always find happiness in the warm, sudsy water. But, washing Miss Kaoru's under garments wasn't too bad either. Kenshin's face grew a fiery red and quickly pushed the thought away before plunging back into the soapy water. The front porch was covered from the scraps that had sprayed from Sano's mouth as he was chewing away. And he kept close eye on the food that he was eating, after a while he noticed that the bowl was completely empty. The tofu and sushi was completely gone. The corners of his eyes narrowed and his hands began to shake. Before long he was twitching all over rapidly and Kaoru was staring at him strangely.   
"Busu! You are out of food again!" The former fighter for hire called. Under a moment's distraction, Kaoru never noticed that Yahiko was making his next attack.  
  
"Men!" Yahiko cried, leaping for Kaoru's head. A loud crack later, and Kenshin looked up from his laundry with soap on the tip of his nose. Yahiko had an impression of Kaoru's hand across his left cheek, while a lump was quickly growing on the assistant master's head. Sano sputtered, then burst out in laughter. Kenshin tried his best, but the human in him just wouldn't allow him not to laugh. But they soon found bokkens colliding with their heads.   
"Oro oro oro oro..." Kenshin went swirly eyed and was swaying from left to right, Sano was stuck in the middle of the shoji screen.   
"That will teach you to laugh at a damsel in distress!" Kaoru rubbed he head furiously while walking past the boys into the bathroom. She pulled out a wash cloth and wet it with cold water, then set it on her head to ease the pain of her throbbing head. Yahiko watched, a hand on his cheek, "Damsel in distress my a-"  
"What was that Yahiko-CHAN??"  
"I said! Damsel in distress my as-"  
  
"Phalt!" Kenshin finished. Yahiko glared evilly at the red haired rurouni, earning a colder look from him. A look of an amber blaze sent the young boy backing away. Kaoru joined the glare fest and Sano laughed under his breath but quiet enough that the "little lady" didn't hear him.  
"Now Sano, what were you saying before I was so rudely interrupted?" She gave another glare to Yahiko.  
"I said we are out of food again Jou-chan. You need to get to the market and get more before dinner."  
  
"I need to get more?? You ate it all! You go to the market to get more!"  
"But-"  
  
"Do you need another lesson in respect?" She waved her bokken at him evilly.   
  
"Right I'll be going to the market now!"   
  
@_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x @_@x   
  
Sano glanced around the various stalls, wondering what he could buy for dinner that wouldn't get him killed. He ended up buying more tofu, some fresh fish, rice, and vegetables. He smirked as he started home with a little bit of money left.   
  
"Jou-chan won't mind if I lie about the price a LITTLE bit..." He chuckled to himself and continued down the road that led to the Kamiya Dojo. Ahead was a large crowd gathered around a cart.  
  
  
"Come one, come all! Come and get all new Smuckers Jam! Straight from America!" Sano eyed the jar of American delight with interest. That's when the man standing on the cart grabbed the collar of his jacket.   
  
"Here you go, mister! A free sample!" The small man handed Sano a spoon full of some red substance he took to be this 'jam' stuff. He quickly shoved it into his mouth, and after a minute, broke into a wide grin. "How do you like it?" The man asked, rubbing his hands together. Sano took out the leftover money, counted it, then looked at the man with questioning eyes.  
  
"How much?" The man smiled and pointed at his stock. There were ten flavors; apple, blackberry, blueberry, strawberry, grape, pear, peach, orange, nectarine, and black cherry. "They are ten yen each. Please select your choice!" Sano smiled, he had one hundred yen left.  
  
"I'll take one of each!" The man gave an eager smile and quickly placed Sano's purchase in a cotton bag. "Thank-you sir!" He eagerly paid the man his money and left, his bag of goodies in hand.   
  
$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$$_$   
  
Sano peeked in the dojo gate, looking for Kaoru everywhere. When he was sure that she was nowhere close, he scurried across the dojo and set the bags under the steps. Kenshin came soon whistling around the corner. "Whatcha got there Sano?"  
  
"Only, uh, you know...The groceries." He kicked the bag closer under the steps, backing away.  
"No, I mean what did you hide under the steps?"  
"Uh umm...nothing! I didn't hide anything!" Sano backed away a little more and hit the bag, causing Kenshin to hear the collision of the jars.  
  
"I know you're hiding something from me Sano. Tell me." Amber began to appear in the usually innocent rurouni's eyes.   
  
"Okay. But you have to promise not to tell the little lady in there." Kenshin only glared in response, as if saying "That depends on what it is you're hiding." Sano leaned over and grabbed his bag of newly discovered snacks. "It's called....Smackers? No umm..." he pulled out a jar of the jam. "No sorry Smuckers!"  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
"It's jam! It was just imported from America"  
  
"I have never tried that, that I haven't" He took the jar out of his pal's hand. "May I taste?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't want Jou-chan to know so lets go to the bath house to taste it."  
  
"Nani??"  
"Don't worry, neither of us have THAT dirty of thoughts do we?"  
  
"I guess. Ok lets go." Kenshin stuffed the jar back into the bag and headed over towards the bath house. At the corner of the dojo he stopped and looked in both directions, Kaoru was training Yahiko and wouldn't notice if the two of them snuck into the bath house, so they ran as fast as they could to the door.   
  
*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* * _* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*   
  
Kaoru was furiously training with Yahiko, with a little bit of revenge in it for his earlier attack. When she saw Kenshin speed past, followed by Sano, and the two of them go into the bath house together, she got distracted. That caused Yahiko an advantage to whack her over the head again. He missed though. As soon as he aimed down she stepped away, heading towards the bath house along with Kenshin and Sano.  
  
"What's wrong busu?"  
  
"Yahiko, I forgot to tell you that Tae wanted to have you help out today."  
  
"Huh? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, now go!" Yahiko eagerly left. He loved working at the Akabeko with Tsubame and Tae so it was easy to get him to go with that as an excuse. Kaoru watched Yahiko leave and then left towards Megumi's.   
  
?_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_??_?   
  
Kaoru raced into town to find Megumi. Her "Sir Ken" was going to be a big surprise to her, along with the "rooster head" that she knows and...... kinda loves. Dr. Gensai's office wasn't too far from the dojo so it didn't take long to get there by running. Megumi wasn't busy either. She was merely rearranging the building so it seemed to have more room to fit in patients.  
  
"Megumi!" The dark haired woman looked up at the oncoming lady.  
  
"Oh Ms. Kaoru good morning. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Kenshin.......Sano........Bath house..... together....." She panted.  
  
"Nani?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Megumi held her hair in two clenched fists.  
  
"I...saw....them....go.....in....to...gether."  
  
"Are you sure?!?!?" Megumi interrogated. There was no way that the two of them would do something like that.  
  
Kaoru only nodded her reply. Megumi grabbed her hand and dragged Kaoru back to the dojo.   
  
!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!!_!   
  
Kenshin and Sano laid out their large variety of jams, unaware of the two girls listening. Kenshin picked up the Blackberry. "This black one looks tasty." He opened up the jar and stuck his finger in it. Pulling out a large sample of the black jam he stuck his finger in his mouth. Causing smacking noises to be heard by the girls.  
  
"I think I'll try the smaller one here." Sano reached over and took the peach jam. "Mm this stuff is good. "  
  
"Is it really?"   
  
Kenshin looked at it for a second. "You try mine and let me try yours okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Kenshin tasted the peach and grinned.  
  
"It' really sweet and taste delicious. I think I like this stuff better than tofu." Outside Megumi and Kaoru went wide eyed.  
  
"Yours is better, my friend."  
  
"Well I think I like this one better. ACK!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It slid down my throat."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah but it burns a bit, that it does." Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other strangely.   
  
"Ohh... what kind is this?" He reached over to the Black Cherry.  
  
"It looks like a gigantic bruise." Kenshin opened the jar. Kaoru gave Megumi a pale gaze, and pointed to the dojo. Megumi allowed the younger girl to lean on her and they moved back to the dojo, only to wish later that they stayed longer.   
  
"I would really like to eat some of this with a little Megumi on the side, IF you catch my drift!" Sano declared, wiping a bit of strawberry jam from his chin. Kenshin looked at him with wide, violet eyes.   
  
"Y-you mean your in love with...Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked, his empty jar of black cherry jam rolling across the floor. Sanosuke nodded, and popped open the jar of nectarine. Kenshin looked down at his jam covered hands and sighed.  
  
"I guess I can't hide it anymore..." Sano stopped him by gasping loudly.   
  
"KENSHIN! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JOU-CHAN!" Kenshin ceased opening the apple jam and looked at Sano with a look of shock and embarrassment. He couldn't be THAT obvious! After all, he only mended her kimonos, helped her cook and clean, thought about her all the time, and always got her gi's and hakama's to smell and look especially clean...Oh no, he wasn't obvious at all. But, just in case, he decided to ask.  
  
"Am I...That obvious?" Finally managing to get some of the apple jam into his mouth and not on his hakama. Sano nodded, and let the last jar of jam roll across the floor to join it's empty companions. Kenshin kicked himself mentally and looked outside the window of the bath house.   
  
With all of the jam eaten the boys began to clean up the mess they had made. Kaoru and Megumi were inside talking.  
  
T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T   
  
"Megumi! I thought I loved Kenshin!! Why does he have to be…..have to be-"  
  
"Shh…..Its….its okay Kaoru. I am sure that it isn't your fault." Megumi put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Besides, maybe it is a misunderstanding….lets just talk to them." With that and after telling Kaoru to send Sano her way, Megumi left to get back to the clinic.  
  
End- Review and we will say the little aftermath and the talk…..it depends on Whatcha think.  
  
DPA- Hello!! Did you like our first partner story?? Are ya gonna review?? You better….oh and….READ TRIGUN THE MUSICAL!!!  
  
Zhen Ji- Hello! I hope you guys enjoy our first partner ship ficcy! Well, we will continue if we get at least five reviews!! ^_^ See you guys then! 


End file.
